


how to steal a gold medal stealthily

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Viktor probably shouldn't have made the rule that they couldn't get married until Yuuri had a gold medal with so few major competitions left that season. It was a mistake that led to a series of very strange Google searches in the Katuski-Nikiforov household. Or, well, they weren't married, were they? So the household in which Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri lived, in love, but not married. Because Yuuri didn't have a gold medal.Yet.





	how to steal a gold medal stealthily

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor Nikiforov and his pre-husband, Katsuki Yuuri, are Extra. Don't imitate them in your everyday life.
> 
> here is my blog: [yoyoplisetsky](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/)  
> send me prompts, or come talk to me and be my friend, or whatever else :)

Winning silver at the Grand Prix Final turned out to be a problem. Not because Yuuri was disappointed in his medal. Sure, he’d like to have won gold, but silver was pretty good, and he was going to appreciate that medal forever. No, it was a problem because Viktor had told him that they weren’t going to get married until Yuuri had a gold medal. And Yuuri didn’t know which competitions counted, because when he asked for the ‘rules’ of Viktor’s promise, Viktor said that Nationals didn’t count.

Which was Yuuri’s probably most guaranteed gold, even if Four Continents was a chance. But JJ, Phichit, Seung-gil and a few others were going to be at Four Continents, and Yuuri didn’t know if that was a guaranteed win. And then Worlds brought Yuri _and_ potentially Viktor back to the playing field, and Yuuri was doomed.

He was never going to win a gold medal, and he was never going to get married. He was going to be Viktor Nikiforov’s fiancé for the rest of his sad, sad life, unless he found a way to fix it.

Yuuri went to Google. Sure, it was a pretty specified problem, but Google had to have something to say, right? It was at least worth a try?

 **Google results for:** "my fiancé refuses to marry me until i have a gold medal?"

Every single result was about relationship problems. People who had boyfriends or girlfriends who refused to marry them, and people who were struggling with their jobs or their significant others. People who were going to break up with them at any moment and were depressed and turned to the Internet to stop it. Yuuri groaned, closing out of Google, because he didn’t need to read those things. He didn’t need to think about the fact that Viktor could break up with him at any moment.

A few weeks after the Grand Prix, Yuuri was moving to Russia with Viktor, where he was introduced to everyone as ‘Viktor’s fiancé’, and he clenched his fists in frustration, because, seriously? Was he?

He needed a new plan.

Viktor was at the rink late with Yakov, because he needed to plan his programs before Nationals, since he’d been gone all season, and Yuuri laid on their couch with Makkachin on top of him, trying to think.

The glint of light in the corner drew his attention to the trophy cabinet in the corner, and Yuuri walked over to it. His silver medal was proudly displayed among Viktor’s gold, but looking at all of the gold medals was… disappointing. How was he supposed to beat _that_ so they could get married?

He heard the door open and jumped slightly, turning around to face his fiancé with a smile, and Viktor walked over and wrapped his arms around his waist, looking at the medals. “It looks nice, doesn’t it? I like the silver.” Viktor turned his head to kiss against Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri flushed red, turning around to kiss him properly.

“Silver isn't the same,” Yuuri muttered, turning away from Viktor and instead focusing back on the trophy case in front of him. It was... well, it wasn’t fun, to constantly be reminded that he wasn’t on the same level of Viktor. It hurt, because he just wanted to marry the love of his life, but here he was, stuck, not married to him.

Because he couldn't marry him until he had a gold medal, because Viktor was the one who had all of these gold medals. “It's close, though! You're so close.” Viktor kissed his cheek.

“Yeah.” Yuuri forced a smile back to Viktor, walking away from him once he had let go, laying back down on their couch. “Are you making dinner tonight?” He called out.

“Sure! We’ve got…” Yuuri heard Viktor open a cabinet, and then the fridge, and then the freezer. “I’ll figure something out! Don’t worry!” Viktor laughed, and Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“Google a recipe, Viktor! Don’t make it up again this time.” And… oh. Googling again, that was a good idea, actually.

His eyes drifted toward the trophy cabinet and he grabbed his phone. But…

He watched Viktor in the kitchen, who kept glancing over at him with a happy smile on his face, and Yuuri knew the only one situation that Viktor was distracted enough for him to pull this off.

 **Google results for:** "how to seduce fiancé to steal gold medal?"

Only… that didn’t give him exactly what he wanted. it was article after article about people who had cheated at the Olympics, or managed to damage one of their medals. Articles about people who had gold medals, but people thought they didn’t deserve them.

He had to start smaller.

 **Google results for:** "how to seduce fiancé"

’30 Sizzling Hot Seduction Tips’, and other similar results didn’t seem exactly what Yuuri wanted. He didn’t need to go that far for Viktor to be distracted, honestly, he could just slick back his hair and wink at him, and Viktor would probably be on the ground.

Perfect.

Part two.

 **Google results for:** "how to steal a gold medal stealthily"

Yuuri didn’t know why this would pull up results that would help him, but, really? They were all guides for Grand Theft Auto 5, about drilling to get gold or something. And while video game guides were something that were a necessity on the Internet, it wasn’t exactly going to get Yuuri married.

Maybe he had to go smaller again.

 **Google results for:** "how to unlock trophy cabinet"

It seemed like the right option. His medal was in there with Viktor’s, but he still didn’t have a key, because he didn’t really find it necessarily to be able to get into the cabinet. They were for display, anyway, and Yuuri didn’t know why Viktor had bothered taking down one of the gold to hang up his silver. He sat on the couch, staring over at the cabinet for a long time before a new idea came to his head.

 **Google results for:** "gold paint"

Now he just had to figure out which would convincingly stick to a medal.

\--

If Yuuri looked at the trophy cabinet one more time, Viktor was going to scream. He’d made a mistake, okay? He’d made a mistake, and told Yuuri that he couldn’t marry him until he had a gold medal. But now Viktor had a gold ring, and a trophy cabinet with a silver medal in it, and a fiancé who seemed incapable of finding out another way for them to get married.

Why, you may ask, can’t Viktor just go back on his deal and say that he’d marry Yuuri anyway, even though he didn’t have a gold medal?

Well, because they’d told Yuri Plisetsky, and everyone knew that Yuri Plisetsky wouldn’t let them get away with getting married without a gold medal in Yuuri’s hands.

In Yuuri’s hands.

Oh! There were plenty of gold medals in the house, and now Viktor had an _idea_.

 **Google results for:** "how to get fiancé to steal your gold medal and marry you"

And the top result was… Why public proposals are bad, closely followed by an article about why proposing at your girlfriend’s Olympic medal ceremony was bad. Well, Viktor had neither of those problems, because he already was engaged to Yuuri, and now he still just had the same problem.

Yuuri still didn’t have one of his gold medals. Maybe Yuuri wouldn’t take it, he was probably too polite, and Viktor didn’t want to make him feel bad if they only got married if he stole one of Viktor’s gold medals.

Maybe he should give him one! That counted, right? Because then Yuuri would have a gold medal. Perfect.

 **Google results for: "** subtle ways to give your fiancé one of your gold medals because you have a lot and you made a mistake and want to marry him"

The results were unpleasant.

Especially the ones that told him not to get married, and called him a jerk.

All he wanted was for his fiancé and the love of his life to have one of his gold medals so that they could actually get married. He’d take it back when Yuuri won a gold of his own, if Google thought that he was that much of a jerk. He was running out of ideas! Yuuri was leaving for Nationals soon, and they didn’t have very many competitions before that.

Well. If Yuuri couldn’t steal it, and Viktor couldn’t give it to him, there had to be some middle ground.

 **Google results for:** "where to leave gold medal so fiancé will find it"

**\--**

“Viktor, I’m home!” He’d just flown in from Nationals, which Yakov hadn’t allowed Viktor to go to, since the timelines intersected too much for comfort, really. Viktor may have made it back for Russian Nationals, but he’d have been sleep deprived, and not in the right mindset to compete.

It appeared that he wasn’t even at the apartment, and Yuuri shrugged to himself, dragging his suitcase after him and walking in, his eyes drawn to the trophy cabinet because it was… empty.

God, it would be so easy to just go over there and take one of Viktor’s medals out.

But…

No. Yuuri looked down at his own gold medal, won, but apparently not enough for their wedding, setting it down into the cabinet. Maybe that’s why it was open, Viktor had wanted him to put his medal in there when he got home.

But that apparently wasn’t right, because a week later, when he’d come back from the store so they actually had food to eat, the trophy cabinet was open again, and Yuuri rolled his eyes, closing it. What was Viktor doing, honestly?

This continued to happen up until his flight to Four Continents, and Yuuri decided that it was time to take it to Google.

 **Google results for:** "what does it mean when your fiancé leaves his trophy cabinet open every time he leaves the apartment?"

He closed out after reading the first result: What to do if your fiancé leaves you.

\--

Yuuri kept closing the trophy cabinet. Viktor would open it up, and Yuuri, every time he walked past, would close it, and whisper about how forgetful and ridiculous Viktor was. So opening the trophy cabinet in the hopes that Yuuri would just walk over and take one wasn’t enough, he had to take it further.

When Yuuri left was set to come back from Four Continents, Viktor put one of his medals in their bed, grabbing a book and laying down beside it, watching over top of the book for Yuuri to come in.

“I’m home!” Yuuri announced his presence, and Viktor vibrated excitedly, waiting for his gold medalist who –

Picked up the medal, rolling his eyes. “May more attention to where you put these, Viktor. You’re lucky I’m going out there to put mine away.” He kissed Viktor before walking out of the room and Viktor fell back in defeat, throwing an arm over his eyes before grabbing his phone.

 **Google results for:** "i left a gold medal on my bed and my fiancé put it away instead of proposing to me with it"

Oh, god. Google definitely wasn’t the one to ask this, because it started out talking about fake and disappointing proposals, and how they could destroy someone’s life.

And then? 9 Advanced Sex Positions You Should Try to Spice Up Your Sex Life.

Seriously, google?

They didn’t need to spice up their sex life (Viktor proved that).

They did need to get married.

 **Google results for:** "can i propose twice if the first time i accidentally made a deal that we couldn't get married until he won gold?"

It was a good idea, okay! Since Yuuri already had proposed to him, maybe it was his turn to propose to Yuuri, and then they could live happily ever after and get married. It was a solid backup plan, and Viktor needed one, since apparently Yuuri wasn’t going to steal one of his gold medals. Even when he literally left it _on the bed_.

Only… well, the results weren’t exactly promising. How Can I Get Past a Disappointing Marriage Proposal, I Really Hate My Engagement Ring, Struggling With Feeling Engaged While Not Officially Engaged.

Oh, wait!

That last result felt like Viktor’s life.

Viktor sighed and clicked out of the article after reading a few sentences, though, because it wasn’t worth it. It was just someone who thought they were rushing their relationship. He was far past rushing his relationship.

He’d just propose again, whether Google said it was a good idea or not.

Oh, wait.

He had an _even better_ idea.

 **Google results for:** "how to melt down gold medal to make ring?"

The results were better than normal, and Viktor walked over to their secondary trophy cabinet (Yuuri had looked at it and sighed in disbelief, because apparently “most people” didn’t have a trophy cabinet, let alone a secondary one) and grabbed a random medal out, squinting at it.

It wasn’t important, Russian Nationals from when he was a Junior. He wouldn’t miss it. He slid it into his pocket and walked into their bedroom, setting up a meeting before they had to leave for Worlds.

 _Worlds_ , where Viktor got a bronze medal and couldn’t stop smiling. Yuri Plisetsky got the silver, and the gold went to Yuuri. To his fiancé. To his soon to be husband.

He went home with a new ring on his finger.

 **Google results for:** "katsuki yuuri gold medal"

Viktor watched the skate again and again when they got home from Worlds, gasping every time that Yuuri landed the quad flip, and then that shock on his face, because he knew what he’d done. He knew that he’d beaten his fiancé/rival and the man who had put him in this position in the first place.

Yuuri fell to the ice crying, and Viktor cried with him every time.

 **Google results for:** "viktor nikiforov katsuki yuuri proposal (on ice)"

The next video Viktor loved to watch was of the proposal. He’d had a ring in his pocket, ready for after their exhibition, where he planned to propose to Yuuri right there, to actually get married soon, but Yuuri beat him to it.

Yuuri stood on the podium before grinning to himself, stepping off, and stopping in front of Viktor, where he dropped down and offered a new ring, and a gold medal. “I hope this one’s good enough?”

It was beautiful.

Viktor cried, and gave him his ring after the exhibition anyway.

\--

 **Google results for:** “viktor nikiforov cries while katsuki yuuri proposes to him again”

Viktor probably thought his tears were cute when he started sobbing when Yuuri proposed to him, but he was _wrong_. Yuri Plisetsky found it hilarious to watch his face crumble up and then the ugliest tears he had ever seen Viktor cry fall from his eyes. He also liked watching him falling off the podium to try to get the ring on his finger, and just lying on the ice while Yuuri laughed at him.

Neither of them asked him to be their best man, but he didn’t expect them to, and was honestly thankful that they didn’t. Yuuri asked Phichit, and Viktor asked Chris. It was relieving, that he didn’t have to have a role for the wedding.

Until Viktor and Yuuri came to him one day.

“Yurio!” Viktor shouted, bouncing over, his new ring shining bright on his finger, and his fiancé trailing behind him. “Be our best man!”

“You already have a best man, old man. Don’t tell me you forgot.” Yuri rolled his eyes, looking to Yuuri who smiled apologetically, coming up behind Viktor and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“We know. We just… thought it might be nice to have you as a joint best man. Since we couldn’t pick you as an individual one.” Yuuri smiled at him, and Yuri knew that he was going to give in.

“On one condition.”

 **Google results for:** “leopard print ties”

 **Google results for:** “leopard print ties subtle”

 **Google results for:** “leopard print ties blue”

\--

Yuuri and Viktor got back from Worlds exhausted, and collapsed in their bedroom for a few days, not doing much more than sleep and eat while they recovered from the season. Yuuri caught his fiancé staring at his wedding ring more than once, but he couldn’t say anything because he did the same.

He waited for Viktor to be gone before he entered the last thing into Google.

 **Google results for:** “how to sneakily put stolen gold medal back into fiancé’s trophy cabinet because you won your own and don’t need his any more because you’re really engaged (again)?”

**Author's Note:**

> let's not talk about me actually googling these to see what came up. my internet history is so strange right now.  
> [yurio's tie](http://us.asos.com/noose-monkey/noose-monkey-jacquard-blade-tie-in-leopard-print/prd/7515527?&affid=14174&channelref=product+search&mk=abc&currencyid=2&ppcadref=753857711%7C38363170206%7Cpla-279795500309&gclid=Cj0KEQjwgODIBRCEqfv60eq65ogBEiQA0ZC5-fJf8nybdXj3Y9Me9ajDzbGMQ-DbY6oyYvu6VueoMLUaAp4k8P8HAQ)  
> as always, thank you so much for your love/support/kudos/comments/etc. on this and other fics <3


End file.
